Retro Gamer Issue 114
This magazine was released in March 2013 and priced at £4.99. Retro Radar Superfrog Exclusive - 2 pages (6-7) :Team17 gives us the lowdown on its HD remake. Oric-1 turns 30 - 1 page (9) :We celebrate the anniversary of the Spectrum's plucky competitor. A moment with... Doug Ten Napel - 1 page (12) :This month we caught up with Earthworm Jim's creator. RetroDiary - 1 page (13) :A month of retro events both past and present. Retro Columns Just gave it all away - Iain Lee - 1 page (8) Mean Machines - Paul Davies - 1 page (10) Features Special Features 30 Years of Dragon's Lair - Martyn Carroll - 10 pages (20-29) :Cinematronics Dragon's Lair remains one of the most iconic arcade games of all time and has been released for almost every computer and console platform under the sun. As Dragon's Lair celebrates its 30th anniversary, Martyn Carroll unravels the tangled history of Dirk's most daring adventure. Remembering Deathchase - Graeme Mason - 4 pages (32-35) :Way back in Issue 48 of Retro Gamer, Deathchase sat proudly at the pinnacle of our list of the finest 25 Spectrum games. Today Graeme Mason dons his black gloves and celebrates 30 years of dodging trees and pretending to be Luke Skywalker... 20 Killer PC Games - Craig Ritchie - 8 pages (52-59) :The little beige box that was once the whipping boy of Amiga and Atari ST owners is now the undisputed champion at the top of the gaming food chain, sitting as the dominant hardware of choice for serious gamers. Craig Ritchie looks back over 20 of the most important games in the system's history and the influence in making PC gaming what it is today. The Evolution of Platformers - 10 pages (66-75) :What's happened to the platformer, eh? 20 years ago it dominated sales charts and gamers' hearts, but these days it seems to have lost its power inside mainstream gaming. Retro Gamer looks at the rise and fall of this once great giant. PlayStation 2: A Celebration - Damien McFerran - 6 pages (78-83) :As Sony finally puts the PlayStation 2 out to pasture, Damien McFerran takes a look back at some of the moments and franchises in the life of the world's most popular videogame console. Making ofs Wriggler - Graeme Mason - 4 pages (62-65) Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind - Sean Cooper - 4 pages (86-89) Regular Features Back to the... - Richard Burton - 4 pages (14-17) :Eighties - July 1981 - (14-15) :Nineties - January 1996 - (16-17) Retro Revivals :Metal Marine (SNES) - 2 pages (18-19) :ATV Simulator (Amstrad CPC) - Stuart Hunt - 2 pages (44-45) :Kirby's Dream Course (SNES) - Stuart Hunt - 2 pages (96-97) :Wave Race 64 (N64) - Darran Jones - 2 pages (112-113) Cheap as Chips - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) - 1 page (30) Import Only - Aah! Harimanada (Mega Drive) - 2 pages (36-37) The Ultimate Guide to... #07 Punch-Out!! - 6 pages (38-43) From the Archives: Bizarre Creations - Kim Wild - 6 pages (46-51) :Garnering a reputation for being a racing game specialist, Bizarre Creations released a variety of titles before shutting its doors in 2011. Kim Wild speaks to former employees about what made the games company so memorable. Future Classic - No More Heroes - 2 pages (76-77) The Unconverted - 2 pages (84-85) :Devil World, Megadon, Galactic Warriors, Kabuki-Z In the chair with... Mark Turmell - Paul Drury - 4 pages (90-93) :From sneaky Apple II shooters to huge arcade hits, Mark Turmell has created an envious array of best-selling titles and hasn't been afraid to enjoy the rewards of success. He tells Paul Drury about the girls, the glamour an three decades of making games. Homebrew - Jason Kelk - 4 pages (104-107) Mailbag - 2 pages (108-109) Endgame: Shaq-Fu - 1 page (114) Reviews RetroRound-Up - 1 page (102) Other Credits Designer :Jonathan Wells Features Editor :Stuart Hunt Sub Editor :Rebecca Richards Photographer :James Sheppard Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Richard Burton, Martyn Carroll, Sean Cooper, Paul Davies, Paul Drury, Eden Frankham, Jason Kelk, Iain Lee, Graeme Mason, Damien McFerran, Craig Ritchie, Samuel Roberts, Perry Wardell-Wicks, Kim Wild External Links You may be able to purchase this issue direct from the publisher while stocks last. If you want it digitally, check out Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index